


Couples Retreat

by DiamondWinters



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fake Dating to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, couples retreat, tumblr ask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 12:33:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16264283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondWinters/pseuds/DiamondWinters
Summary: Phichit's boyfriend breaks up with him before they can go to a couples retreat. Seung-gil steps in to take his place.





	Couples Retreat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nerdlife4eva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdlife4eva/gifts), [tuples](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuples/gifts).



> A little drabble based on a Tumblr ask. [Slow Burn / Fake Dating / Enemies to Lovers](https://d2diamond.tumblr.com/post/177956557581/game-time)
> 
> (Because apparently, I can't give short answers.) 
> 
> This ask was provided by [Rodinia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia)

**Fake Dating to Lovers**

_This could NOT be happening. NO NO NO NO!!_ Phichit was in trouble. Big trouble. The kind that sank ships and left a wreak at the bottom of the ocean, which is where his heart was currently sinking.  
  
Phichit had heard about a couples retreat where the actor who played Arthur Stuart was going to be signing posters and trading cards from The King and the Skater. He had everything planned, he and his boyfriend (of six months) were supposed to go, he would get his autograph, and they would spend a long relaxing weekend enjoying each other’s company. With Phichit’s training schedule and Lek in university, they hardly ever saw each other. Making their days when they could be together in person all that more special.  
  
Except, apparently that had not been good enough, because Lek had found someone new at the university. Someone he ‘connected with more,’ someone who ‘got him,’ someone who was in two of his classes and he got to see every day.  
  
Phichit didn’t know what to do. He was heartbroken over his ex-boyfriend dumping him, and also disappointed that he couldn’t make it to the retreat. Without being part of a couple, he wouldn’t be allowed entry. So he would also be missing out on meeting one of his all-time favorite actors.  
  
It was in the locker rooms in the Thailand skating rink where Phichit was sitting on a bench, leaning against the locker, feet on the bench, knees pulled up as he scrolled through his phone. His usual happy smile replaced by a sad downturn of his lips.  
  
“Who died?” The question startled Phichit from where his mind was wandering. He had forgotten about Seung-gil and his coach coming to visit so that Seung-gil could get some training advice from Ciao Ciao.  
  
“Why would you ask if someone died?” Phichit asked.  
  
“It’s the only reason I could think of that would make you frown,” Seung-gil explained.  
  
Phichit figured there was no point in denying how unhappy he was, so he explained to the other man his problem.  
  
“I’ll go with you,” Seung-gil offered.  
  
“You would have to pretend to be my boyfriend while we’re there,” Phichit warned him.  
  
Seung-gil shrugged. “That’s fine.”  
  
Phichit smiled and threw his arms around the stoic skater and gave him a hug, before jumping back and offering an apology. Seung-gil said it was fine, but his face betrayed him when it turned a bright shade of pink.  
  
A week later, they made it to the retreat and checked in.  
  
Phichit forgot he had reserved a room with a single bed.  
  
Granted it was a king size, so really there was plenty of room, but he still felt very foolish to forget such an important detail.  
  
Again, Seung-gil said it was fine, and he started unpacking without a second thought.  
  
For their first day they would get a tour of the retreat, meet the staff, and also some of the other guests who would also be spending the weekend. They had from Thursday to Sunday, to relax.  
  
Arthur Stuart’s actor wouldn't be there until the next day. Which was fine, it meant a day of taking advantage of the spas, the beach and all the fun things intended for couples to do.  
  
Right. Couples. As in, he would be doing all these romantic things with Seung-gil. Because Seung-gil was posing as his boyfriend. Him and Seung-gil, boyfriends. Okay, that thought made Phichit’s face burn as random thoughts of doing couply things flashed through his mind.  
  
Holding hands, stealing glances at each other, kissing. Phichit’s face darkened even more. He didn’t even WANT to look at the bed as he put the last of his clothes in the closet. He knew if he did, it would only conjure even more sudden boyfriend type activities in his mind, and the last thing he needed was his face to blush so hard it would melt off.  
  
_Breathe!!_ Okay, he could do this. It was just Seung-gil. No problem. Perhaps the Koren wasn’t even into PDA. If that was so, then no problem. Yeah. No problem.  
  
Problem.  
  
Seung-gil had no issues with PDA. In fact, he seemed to encourage it. No sooner then they reached the lobby for their tour, Seung-gil’s hand slipped into his, their fingers lacing together. When the group came to a place where everyone had to stand closer, Seung-gil pulled Phichit to stand in front of him, as his arm wrapped casually around Phichit’s waist. For the entire duration of the tour, Seung-gil never let go.  
  
By the end of the night, as they spent their dinner in a beautiful restaurant that was part of the retreat, Phichit watched as Seung-gil enjoyed the steak he ordered, and how the salad that had come with it had gone untouched.  
  
“When did you want to see that actor tomorrow?” Seung-gil asked between bites.  
  
“The signing starts at 10am. I was hoping to be there early to get first in line,” Phichit sipped at the wine wondering if he could get the name of the brand later from the maître d'.  
  
“Then we should get an early breakfast. Afterward, we could check out one of the private beaches,” Seung-gil offered.  
  
“Did you know there’s one for nudist,” Phichit laughed.  
  
“We could go there if you want,” Seung-gil suggested casually. Phichit dropped his fork before he quickly picked it back up. Seung-gil raised an eyebrow at him. “It’s not like we haven’t seen each other naked in the shower rooms during a competition.”  
  
“Right, I mean, sure, why not.”  
  
_Why not. Why did he say that?_  
  
Phichit hoped by the next day Seung-gil had forgotten about the beach as they stood in line for the sought after autograph. Except it wasn’t Seung-gil who forgot, but Phichit as they waited in line. Seung-gil had been kind enough to hold Phichit’s card deck, as he clung to his well-loved posters. They hadn’t been first, but second was good enough and Phichit was thrilled to finally get to meet the actor that portrayed his favorite character of all time. It really was a dream come true. Once all articles were signed, chatted about, and Phichit got all the gushing out of his system, they dropped his precious belongings back into their shared room. It was then, Seung-gil reminded him about heading to the beach. Where swimsuits were not required.  
  
The beach wouldn’t have been so bad had not been for the fact that they still had to act like boyfriends. Not to mention the two other couples who also dared to be brave. Thankfully the other couples seemed more interested in their partners and didn’t spare Seung-gil and Phichit a second glance. Still, it was nerve racking to let the hotel robe drop exposing their bodies to the sunlight and afternoon breeze.  
  
Phichit and Seung-gil looked over at each other, clutching their robes to their bodies, but smiled when they realized they didn’t have anything to worry about. Phichit counted to three, and simultaneously they dropped their blue, softy terrycloth robes into the white sand and raced to the sea laughing the entire way.  
  
They spent the better part of the afternoon in the water, laughing, smiling, and splashing each other in the waves.  
  
After the sun had reached it’s highest point and began to dip down towards the horizon, they both laid on their robes on the beach, on their stomachs, resting their hands on their arms as they quietly gossiped about the latest posts from friends over SNS and Twitter.  
  
“We should take a selfie,” Phichit announced, fishing his phone out of the pocket of his robe.  
  
“We’re naked,” Seung-gil pointed out.  
  
“So, I’ll crop it so no one can see our butts, they’ll never know,” Phichit smiled.  
  
Seung-gil shrugged his shoulders and leaned into Phichit as he raised his arm to get just the right angle. Phichit made sure to crop it, so it came only to their waists, and even caught the backdrop of the hotel in the far distance. Once filtered and tagged, he hit send with a happy smile.  
  
It wasn’t until later that evening that he realized there might be a problem. Chris had not only liked this post, but left a comment on how he recognized that retreat, but also that specific beach they were on. Complete with winking face, peach and eggplant emojis.  
  
After that, it was a long string of comments from people speculating what Seung-gil and Phichit were doing at a nudist beach located at a couples retreat.  
  
Phichit was afraid Seung-gil would get upset, but instead, he didn’t react at all. In fact, it felt like it made him … happier.  
  
That night, as they laid side by side, facing each other in the large king size bed, Phichit spent a few hours thinking about what he knew about Seung-gil. They have known each other since their junior days, and although they were not as close as Phichit was with Yuuri or even Chris, he still felt he knew Seung-gil well enough to call him a friend. He played out so many memories in his mind, thought about so many what-ifs.  
  
What if he and Seung-gil had never met? He didn’t like that one. He couldn’t imagine Seung-gil not being there. Either on the ice, leaving sarcastic comments on Phichit’s posts, or just in general.  
  
What if Seung-gil had been dating someone at the time Phichit needed him. Images of Seung-gil smiling like he had that day at someone else. Holding someone else’s hand, kissing the lips of another. It left an unfamiliar stab in Phichit’s gut. He pushed those thoughts away quickly.  
  
What if … what if he and Seung-gil were real boyfriends? What if he could reach out right now and brush that wayward strand of black hair away from Seung-gil’s sleeping face. What if he could run his fingers through those dark locks and see how soft they really are. Or how soft his lips might feel if they were pressed against Phichit’s. What if he could roll over and curl up in those arms that were currently clutching the bed sheet?  
  
Phichit was glad that his bed partner was asleep to not see how red he was sure his face turned. Not daring to let those thoughts go any further he moved onto other possibilities. What if, just what if, Seung-gil might actually like him more than just friends, and that’s why he agreed to this.  
  
Phichit felt his chest warm and tighten. A smile tugged at this lips.  
  
Seung-gil shifted slightly in his sleep, the hand that had clutched the bedding loosened and laid opened between the two of them. Carefully, Phichit reached out and very gently laced his fingers with Seung-gil’s. He wasn’t sure how the other man would react if he woke up to find them holding hands, but Phichit hoped it would be the start of something more.  
  
The next morning Phichit woke to a gentle caressing of his cheek. A thumb lightly brushed back and forth along his cheekbone, as he opened his eyes slowly to see dark chocolate gazing back at him. The hand stilled and pulled away, but Phichit reached out and laid his over Seung-gil’s, pressing the hand softly to his face. He turned so he could grin into Seung-gil’s palm.  
  
“Good morning,” Phichit said with a smile.  
  
“I didn’t mean to wake you,” Seung-gil said, as pink dusted across his nose.  
  
“It’s okay. I don’t mind,” Phichit let his fingers dance along the back of Seung-gil’s hand.  
  
Seung-gil’s eyes watched with fascination as Phichit traced small circles on his hand. “What did you want to do today?”  
  
Phichit smiled and turned to place a small kiss into Seung-gil’s palm. “This is good,” he whispered.  
  
Seung-gil slipped his hand free and back to cup Phichit by the nape of his neck. He shifted his body closer and slowly lowered himself down, so their faces were nose to nose. Giving Phichit time to move away if he wished. Except, Phichit returned the gesture and encouraged Seung-gil closer, lifting his face up to meet Seung-gil in the middle. Lips gently came together in a slow, soft kiss. Phichit's whole body exploded with an electric thrill along with a swarm of butterflies in his stomach that left him whirling in happiness and excitement.  
  
When they pulled away, they both smiled, a sight Phichit knew he wanted to see more often from Seung-gil.  
  
...  
  
On the last day of their mini-vacation, they posted one more picture. Phichit held the phone out, with Seung-gil stood to his side, arms wrapped tightly around Phichit’s waist. Seung-gil tried to hide a smile in the crook of his neck, while still looking at the camera. Phichit held up a peace sign and smile brightly.  
  
“Had the best time at the couple’s retreat. Will definitely be returning with my boyfriend. @seung-gillee #seung-gillee #couplesretreat #phuketthailand #boyfriend #howamIsolucky

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments and constructive criticism is always welcome. 
> 
> (I survive off of comments. They help me live!)
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr: [D2Diamond](https://d2diamond.tumblr.com/)


End file.
